Stroke of Time
by OMG Theo James
Summary: After meeting Miles, Avery isn't sure she can trust this boy after all his family is a crime setter. But Avery isn't sure what to do when the boy kidnaps her and after awhile she starts to like the boy but once her parents find her abandoned she's not sure love can save her.


1

The music grew louder as I sat in my chair watching as some boy kept creeping along the side of the walls. He'd come up to me a few times before asking me who I was and 'Did it hurt when I fell from heaven?' Yeah I get that comment a lot based on my good looks. But don't take me for granted.

I heard the front door open to the bar and turned around to once again be faced with the boy. I ignored him and walked over to the door to see who had entered. A girl who looked about the same age as me (I'm sixteen by the way) walked up to me. It took me minutes to figure out who she was. "Av's look-in good." She said. I stopped looking at the D.J who was going through the music play lists.

"And who are you?" I asked. Stupid question I know but being in a bar surrounded with a tone of cute guys its kind of hard to remember you're bff's first name. "Excuse me?" She said shocked. She sipped from her red solo and sat it on the table. "I'm Cassandra, or Cassie in you're case." I looked at her and pictured her walking through the halls of my High School. Now I remembered Cassie, she moved from Texas where she used to own a farm but her father hard to shut it down. Money was scarce in Texas or Dallas I forget where.

"I can't believe you don't remember me Avery, I'm shocked really." I laughed. "Well when you are in a bar for an un-know reason you tend to forget a lot of things." I replied pointing towards the boy across the room who was trying to woo another girl his age. Hopefully I wasn't going to be next!

I couldn't help but stare at the boy, his body type and fixture looked a little to much like he was secretly Taylor Lautner and I wouldn't be angry if he was I would actually be all over him. "Av's earth to Avery!" Cassie shouted waving her hand in front of my face. Oops. "What?" I asked. "You seem to be glancing at you-know-who ever so often." She winked at the boy as if to prove a point. I was disgusted in her.

"So, he's just different to me." I reply crossing my arms across my chest. "Hmm. I can tell." Cassie finishes whatever is in her red solo and waves her arm over to our booth to get the waiters attention. "More Miss?" He asks her taking the lid off a wine bottle. I roll my eyes. Cassie is only sixteen she shouldn't be drinking at all it is illegal.

"More for you too Miss?" He asks me reaching for my solo. Me instead of wanting to get drunk and probably arrested was smart when I replied. "I'll actually have more Pepsi please." His eyes go wide as if he thinks I'm crazy. _Wonderful._ "Oh, then I'll be right back then." The waiter dashes off and then comes back with a big liter of Pepsi. _Now we're talking._ I think quietly in my head.

I watch as the waiter delicately pours my drink. I feel tug on my arm and realize Cassie looks like she is about to faint. Good maybe she will learn her lesson from this although she usually is the dare devil out of everyone in our group.

"This is getting awkward. I'm gonna go see if there are any hot boys for **Both** of us." Cassie whispers so the waiter won't hear. _This entire thing has been awkward. _I think of saying but ignore the thought. "Fine with me." I agree. "Okay you won't believe in me once I come back with two yummy guys will you?" Okay those words stung, but I understand why she asked me that. Ever since my mom got a divorce with my dad (who I never cared much for) I've had the possible understanding that it is hard to find love. And that Valentines Day is just to pressure on girls and boys who don't have girlfriends or boyfriends. I'm sadly one of those girls who wants a boyfriend.

"Is this okay for you Miss?" The waiter asks. God I wish he would stop calling me _Miss_ it just sounds dumb and I mean we're not in London or the Palace of England (don't judge me if I just got those places mixed up. 'cause I honestly won't care if you even try to correct me.)

I look back down at my cup which is filled to the brim with Pepsi. "Oh, that's good actually." I reply trying to sound as British as I can get since I'm figuring that this bar tender is British. _Wonder how he got the job?_ I wonder deciding if I should ask him the question or not but that would only cause me to either get kicked out to the curb or a long conversation on his journey to America from England which I so didn't have the time to hear.

I listen as Timber blurs through the speakers causing me to turn my head away. I suddenly begin to feel dizzy which I guess the British waiter has noticed. "Oh deary to you need something?" More British than I thought. Yes I do need something for someone to tell me why exactly I'm at a bar and I couldn't even remember my bff's name. "Well, I do need one thing." I quickly lie. "And what is that?" He is crossing his hands over his chest. Dear God help me now!

"Do you think maybe the D.J could turn down the music just a tad it is giving me a raging headache at the volume it is at now." I reply rubbing my temples. "Oh, um I don't have the permission to ask him that but I can maybe get my manager to." His suggestion makes me want to jump up and punch him. Literally. "Oh then maybe the manager will do something." I reply with a little attitude hidden inside.

The waiter once again dashes off and behind a door that says "Staff Only." I figure its a bathroom and the waiter is just trying to kill me but then I see a tall guy who is really buff looking. Just then "Addicted to You" blares through the speakers and I'm pretty sure it is by either Adele or Avicii. But who knows.

I want to know where I am, if this is a dream I honestly want to wake up. If this is real than I want to escape I don't belong here but Cassie does. Speaking of Cassie she comes walking up to me with two guys and I do have to say they both are yummy looking.

"Avery this one is for me. And this tall hottie is for you." The guy she pointed at walks up to me and takes me only seconds to regret calling the boy yummy. The boy is the same guy who I kept looking at thinking he was Taylor Lautner. No wonder he tells me he is related to him but I have no idea how.

Cassie leans over to me and whispers something in my ear that I can defiantly tell she is drunk or almost drunk. "I picked yours because I thought he has a sexy name if you know what I mean." I laugh this is just Cassie being herself a little to obsessed with guys.

I walk off with the boy and walk out into the night. It is somewhat warm and a light breeze flies past us. _This is kind of romantic._ I want to tell him. He reaches out his hand for mine. I don't know what I was thinking when I took it. He looks like he is about to have both of us start singing "Love is an Open Door."

"I'm Miles if you're wondering what my name is." "What?" I ask shocked. "I'm guessing you're Avery or else I have picked the wrong hot girl." I laugh. "No I'm Avery." He chuckles.


End file.
